idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spice Paradise
is a song performed by Akane Hino, Mio Honda, and Aiko Takamori as the unit Postive Passion. The song was initially created for a collaboration between THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS and Nissin's Curry Meshi, and was titled "Spice Paradise ~Curry Meshi ver.~". The song later debuted in THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE event, Spice Paradise as just "Spice Paradise". The references from the collaboration were replaced by other lyrics. The song is written, composed, and arranged by Makoto Miyazaki. Game Information STARLIGHT STAGE Videos STARLIGHT STAGE MV= |-| TVCM MV= Audio Normal Ver.= |-| Curry Meshi Ver.= Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= - Curry Meshi Ver.= Nissin karee meshi Rarara rarara iei iei ie Rarara rarara kamoon!! Choushi wa dou? Sokosoko na kanji↓ Taritenai no nikoni-''korianndaa'' Dattara isso zenbu matomete guruguru!! (We can!!) Tobira hirake (supaisu!! supaisu!!) Ai o chuunyuu (supaisu!! supaisu!!) Kimi no haato kakimazechao Soshitara kitto tanoshii jikan no dekiagari!! Don't stop desu demo aseri what? (noo senkyuu) Suroo raifu de Let's get the chance (fuu!!) Kokoro yutaka ni 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (iee!!) Hontou ni umai ze karee meshi (umai!!) Zendaimimon aji no bakemono (yossha!!) Ippun zutsu ippun zutsu Saa iki nonde kitai shite machimashoi!! (iee!!) Gobun-go mazetara hirogaru paradaisu (tabetaissu!!) Tabetai tabetai tabetai yo Oishii! Choroi! Saikou desu! Nissin karee meshi Jasutisu!! Saikin nanka tsuitenai kanji Sonna toki koso kakushi aji no sumairu Sokkara sousa zenbu hajimeyou guruguru!! (We can!!) Toki ni kibishiku (supaisu!! supaisu!!) Piritto tsuraku (supaisu!! supaisu!!) Demo tamani amaesasete ne Soshitara kitto tsuraku tatte norikirechau Go ahead desu demo fuan what? (noo senkyuu) Naisu seishun de Let's sing a song (fuu!!) Kokoro odorase 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Are you Ready? (iee!!) Hontou ni umai ze karee meshi (umai!!) Zendaimimon aji no bakemono (yossha!!) Ippun zutsu ippun zutsu Saa iki nonde kitai shite machimashoi!! (iee!!) Gobun-go mazetara hirogaru paradaisu (tabetaissu!!) Tabetai tabetai tabetai yo Oishii! Choroi! Saikou desu! Nissin karee meshi Jasutisu!! Fuu!! Fuu!! Ieei!! Rarara rarara iei iei ie Rarara rarara iei iei ie Kokoro yutaka ni 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (iee!!) Supaisu kikasete ganbarimasshoi Mirai wa mugen no takaramono Ippo zutsu ippo zutsu Saa mune hatte mae o muite ikimashoi!! Hontou ni umai ze karee meshi (umai!!) Zendaimimon aji no bakemono (yossha!!) Ippun zutsu ippun zutsu Saa iki nonde kitai shite machimashoi!! (iee!!) Gobun-go mazetara hirogaru paradaisu (tabetaissu!!) Tabetai tabetai tabetai yo Oishii! Choroi! Saikou desu! Supaisu o anata ni Pojitibu o anata ni Nissin karee meshi Jasutisu!! }} Kanji, Romaji, and Translation Source: Project IMAS |-| Kanji= - Curry Meshi Ver.= 日清カレーメシ ラララ　ラララ　イェイイェイイェ ラララ　ラララ　カモーン！！ 調子はどう？そこそこな感じ↓ 足りてないのニコニコリアンダー だったらいっそ全部まとめて　ぐるぐる！！ (We can!!) 扉開け (スパイス！！スパイス！！) 愛を注入 (スパイス！！スパイス！！) 君のハートかき混ぜちゃお そしたらきっと楽しい時間の出来上がり！！ Don't stopです　でも焦り what? (ノーセンキュー) スローライフでLet's get the chance (フー！！) 心豊かに　5、4、3、2、1 (イェー！！) 本当に旨いぜカレーメシ (うまい！！) 前代未聞　味のバケモノ (よっしゃ！！) 1分ずつ1分ずつ さあ息呑んで期待して待ちましょい！！ (イェー！！) 5分後混ぜたら広がるパラダイス (食べたいっす！！) 食べたい食べたい食べたいよ おいしい！ちょろい！サイコーです！ 日清カレーメシ ジャスティス！！ 最近なんかツイてない感じ↓ そんなときこそ隠し味のスマイル そっからそうさ全部始めよう　ぐるぐる！！ (We can!!) 時に厳しく (スパイス！！スパイス！！) ピリッと辛く (スパイス！！スパイス！！) でもたまに甘えさせてね そしたらきっと辛くたって乗り切れちゃう！！ Go aheadです　でも不安 what? (ノーセンキュー) ナイス青春でLet's sing a song (フー！！) 心踊らせ　5、4、3、2、1 Are you Ready? (イェー！！) 本当に旨いぜカレーメシ (うまい！！) 前代未聞　味のバケモノ (よっしゃ！！) 1分ずつ1分ずつ さあ息呑んで期待して待ちましょい！！ (イェー！！) 5分後混ぜたら広がるパラダイス (食べたいっす！！) 食べたい食べたい食べたいよ おいしい！ちょろい！サイコーです！ 日清カレーメシ ジャスティス！！ フー！！フー！！イェーイ！！ ラララ　ラララ　イェイイェイイェ ラララ　ラララ　イェイイェイイェ 心豊かに　5、4、3、2、1 (イェー！！) スパイス効かせて頑張りまっしょい 未来は無限のタカラモノ 一歩ずつ一歩ずつ さあ胸張って前を向いて行きましょい！！ 本当に旨いぜカレーメシ (うまい！！) 前代未聞　味のバケモノ (よっしゃ！！) 1分ずつ1分ずつ さあ息呑んで期待して待ちましょい！！ (イェー！！) 5分後混ぜたら広がるパラダイス (食べたいっす！！) 食べたい食べたい食べたいよ おいしい！ちょろい！サイコーです！ スパイスをアナタに ポジティブをアナタに 日清カレーメシ ジャスティス！！ }} |-| English= - Curry Meshi Ver.= Nissin Curry Meshi Lalala, lalala, yeah yeah yeah Lalala, lalala, c'mon!! How are you? Feeling a bit down↓? There's not enough smiling coriander So let's put more and more in and spin around!! (we can!!) Open the door (Spice!! Spice!!) Pour some love (Spice!! Spice!!) And mix with your heart Then I'm sure our fun time is ready to serve!! Don't stop. But what's impatience? (No thank you) With this slow life, let's get the chance (fu!!) Fill your heart in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (yay!!) You're really delicious, Curry Meshi (delicious!!) This tasty monster is simply unheard of (alright!!) Every minute, every minute Now, let's take a deep breath, wait, and hope for it!! (yay!!) After mixing for 5 minutes, our paradise spreads (I wanna eat it!!) I wanna, wanna, wanna eat it Tasty! Simple! It's the best! Nissin Curry Meshi Justice!! It seems things aren't going well recently↓ Such times hide a subtle, tasty smile So from there, yes, everything begins by spinning around!! (we can!!) Strict at times (Spice!! Spice!!) This spiciness tingles (Spice!! Spice!!) But, it spoils me once in a while Then I'm sure we can overcome this spiciness!! Go ahead. But what ya worried about? (no thank you) With our nice youth, let's sing a song (fu!!) Our hearts dance in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, are you ready? (Yay!!) You're really delicious, Curry Meshi (delicious!!) This tasty monster is simply unheard of (alright!!) Every minute, every minute Now, let's take a deep breath, wait, and hope for it!! (yay!!) After mixing for 5 minutes, our paradise spreads (I wanna eat it!!) I wanna, wanna, wanna eat it Tasty! Simple! It's the best! Nissin Curry Meshi Justice!! Fu!! Fu!! Yay!! Lalala, lalala, yeah yeah yeah Lalala, lalala, yeah yeah yeah Fill your heart in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (yay!!) Let's spice things up and do our best The future is an infinite treasure Step by step, step by step Now, let's puff out your chest, face forward, and go!! You're really delicious, Curry Meshi (delicious!!) This tasty monster is simply unheard of (alright!!) Every minute, every minute Now, let's take a deep breath, wait, and hope for it!! (yay!!) After mixing for 5 minutes, our paradise spreads (I wanna eat it!!) I wanna, wanna, wanna eat it Tasty! Simple! It's the best! To the spicy you To the positive you Nissin Curry Meshi Justice!! }} Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE' | Spice Paradise Event Recordings M@STER VERSION= *'Spice Paradise ~Curry Meshi ver.~' |-| Short Version= *'Spice Paradise ~Curry Meshi ver.~' References and Notes Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Discography:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Songs Category:Lyricist:Makoto Miyazaki Category:Composer:Makoto Miyazaki Category:Arranger:Makoto Miyazaki